Roadbuster (TF2017)
Roadbuster from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Roadbuster is a powerful and charismatic fighter. Usually armed to the teeth, he's an inspiration to other Autobots in combat and a natural leader on any battlefield. Outside of combat though, his natural ease and surety fail him. He simply doesn't know how to handle life out of combat. He becomes the quietest of the Autobots, grows withdrawn and depressed, and is easily bored. He counters this by spending most of his free time between battles either planning for the next one or "demolishing" any random Decepticons he can find. Some Autobots worry about what will become of the heroic and well-loved Roadbuster they know if the war ever ends. Combat truly is his life and without it, he might just fade away. History Arc 2 Roadbuster was a member of the elite Wreckers unit under the command of Impactor. Alongside Whirl, he accompanied his commander as Impactor argued with Emirate Xaaron over Ultra Magnus' trip to Earth to investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime. Roadbuster was a rather hardened soldier, deliberately feeding false information to an Autobot who had turned informant for the Decepticons, and stood by in the shadows while Shrapnel tortured the Autobot for the info and then executed him. Despite allowing this to happen, he still felt that even a traitor deserved better than that. Roadbuster took part in a training session with the rest of the Wreckers involving facsimile constructs. The training session was in anticipation of Operation: Volcano, an effort to assassinate some of the Decepticons' deadliest warriors. When Impactor decided that the Wreckers were going to bow out of Operation: Volcano, Roadbuster, Whirl, and Twin Twist took some down-time at Maccadam's Old Oil House. Both Twin Twist and Roadbuster felt distinctly uneasy about Impactor's decision. When a Decepticon by the name of Fang started bullying one of the bar's patrons, Roadbuster urged Twin Twist not to get involved. But Twin Twist trashed Fang anyway, coming to the realization that as Autobots, it was always their duty to stand in the Decepticons' way. Casting their doubts aside, Roadbuster, Whirl, and Twin Twist all decided to go ahead with Operation: Volcano. Likewise, Impactor was convinced by Xaaron to go through with the mission, despite his earlier doubts. Unfortunately, Volcano was a bust, leaving Impactor dead and Springer the new leader of the Wreckers. |Target: 2005| After both Megatron and Optimus Prime wound up teleported back to Cybertron, Megatron set about spreading false rumors that a Decepticon spy, disguised as Optimus, had been set loose to infiltrate the Autobots' ranks. Roadbuster helped capture what he believed to be the imposter alongside the rest of the Wreckers. |...The Harder They Die| The Wreckers readied to gun down their captive, only for the execution to be interrupted by Outback. Though the little guy wasn't able to convince the others that Prime was the real thing, he created the distraction necessary for the Autobot leader to escape his restraints and vamoose. |Under Fire| |Distant Thunder| Prime's name was eventually cleared, leading to him rallying the Autobot forces on Cybertron, and leading them on many successful raids on Decepticon encampments. Roadbuster helped secure Decepticon energon stores on these raids, the last of which ended with Optimus Prime returning to Earth alongside Megatron and Ultra Magnus. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Once Prime was transported back to Earth, things returned to normal on Cybertron. Autobase was moved to Kalis and was soon rocked by a huge explosion. Believing the explosion to be caused by an underground reactor, Roadbuster and the other Wreckers searched in vain for the chamber. Upon their return to headquarters, the Autobots were overcome by a legion of zombies! Springer, still ill-at-ease in his role as leader, floundered when the shambling horde burst through the floor, and without anyone to coordinate them, the Wreckers were easily vanquished. They were captured by the undead horde's controller, Flame, fitted with inhibitor bands, and detained within an underground cell. Though things seemed grim, Springer regained his senses following a pep-talk from Xaaron and managed to escape. |Legion of the Lost| Roadbuster and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Roadbuster learned that a zombified Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. He joined the others in remembering Impactor's two heroic deaths. |Meltdown| Soon the time-traveling Galvatron, wandering about on Earth, had attracted the attention of the Wreckers. After Roadbuster and the others memorized the stats of their foe, they warped themselves down to Earth to face him... as Galvatron was meeting Cyclonus and Scourge right into the middle of a heavily populated Earth city. Though Springer worried that this had totally compromised their mission, as they didn't want to inflict any casualties on the innocent humans, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at Galvatron. Eventually, to stave off further collateral damage, Springer lured Cyclonus and Scourge away, allowing the rest of his team the opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. The Wreckers were unwilling to leave their leader to the Decepticons' mercies however, and pursued him, allowing Galvatron to escape. The mission a complete failure, the Wreckers returned to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| The Wreckers were forced to temporarily ally with the Mayhem Attack Squad in order to combat the combined threat of Megatron and Galvatron. The mission to eliminate the two powerful Decepticon leaders was a complete disaster, with most of the Wreckers and Mayhems meeting violent ends. For Roadbuster's part, he managed to blow off a chunk of Galvatron's face with an experimental Decepticon Pathblaster weapon. However, as Roadbuster took the time to celebrate his shot, the weapon's power core exploded, killing him. |Time Wars| Trivia *Robin Atkin Downes voices Roadbuster. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Roadbuster only appeared in a flashback in Legion of the Lost! **On a related note: he didn't appear at all in Meltdown! or the Wrecking Havoc comic Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots